


Twinkling Little Stars

by Angelle_wings



Category: Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I ACTUALLY WROTE FLUFF FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: The stars shine and underneath the sky a catchy nursery rhyme comes to Escha's mind.





	Twinkling Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mit-riko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mit-riko).



> Happy birthday Mit! 
> 
> I WAS GONNA WAKE UP EARLIER POSTING THIS BUT... i messed up anyways. I think ur the only tales fan who likes atelier with me and so when i was choosing what to do it was hard cuz i like ur brotps and otps but i decided to do something that is a lil different which became atelier- id ramble for forever so lemme say- thank u for being a cool friend to me and id love to speak to u more and more in the future! Happy birthday and hope you have a wonderful day today!!! And I hope you enjoy your gift (＾▽＾) !
> 
> Also I wanna give a thank you to kisara for being an awesome beta reader!

Logy sat by the fire which crackled and danced under the night sky as he polished his sword.

It was another trip where he and Escha went out to gather ingredients for a synthesis request and when the sun set both of them decided to set a campfire and catch some sleep before morning came. Escha was sitting directly next to him cross-legged in silence staring at the stars glimmering in the sky. The silence between them felt comforting to Escha. She enjoyed the campfire’s warmth and having Logy by her side as she gazed at the sky felt like nothing in the world could hurt her at this moment.

She yawned, disturbing the silence. “The stars are absolutely beautiful tonight.”

Logy who barely raised his head spoke. “Escha, don’t you think it’s time to go to bed? I can guard for monsters so go and get some rest for tomorrow.”

Escha raised a brow. “And leave while the stars are shining in the sky? I wanna sit and gaze at the stars.”

“You can see the stars any time. It's time to get some sleep Escha.” Logy responded.

Escha sighed, she knew Logy was more of an indoor person, but she hadn't expected him to be looking down wiping his sword underneath such a beautiful night sky. It was more like she couldn’t understand it. How could one pass up such an opportunity to gaze at the stars? Were all the people from Central City as blind as Logy to nature’s beauty?

Ignoring him she started to sing. “Twinkle twinkle little star-”

Logy knew what mischief Escha was cooking and he turned around. “Escha, are you trying to ignore-“

“How I wonder what you are?” Escha sang a little louder- not giving him the opportunity to speak to her.

“Very childish Escha-“

“Up above the world so high!” She raised her voice once more this time covering her ears with her hand. “Like a diamond in the sky!”

“Escha—“

“Twinkle twinkle little star-” Escha continued to sing but turned to give him a sneaky smile.

There was no chance of debate in this. Logy should have expected Escha would come up with a plan to escape going to bed. From the little time he has spent his time around Escha he has learned that, in some cases, she sometimes could act just like a child. And this was one of the many cases where Logy felt he was babysitting a kid. If you told her to sleep while she was doing something before bed- may it be synthesizing or anything she would pout and refuse to sleep.  Maybe when he returns he needs to ask Clone what she does to get Escha to bed.

“How I wonder what you are?” She ended the song applauding herself as she stood up and bowed.

Logy rolled his eyes. At this moment, really seemed like a five-year-old than a fifteen-year-old.

“Escha- how old are you again?” Logy asked. “You are going to regret not sleeping early when I wake you up tomorrow- I won’t be here to lecture you every—“

Escha grinned mischievously interrupting him once more to sing the silly little nursery rhyme as she covered her ears. This time he attempted to ignore her- hoping she would grow bored of teasing him and sleep but she continued and continued to sing- with an even louder and louder voice.

By the time she finished singing for the seventh time, Logy gave in.“What would make you go to bed and stop singing?”

Escha grinned. Her plan finally worked and she replied. “If you sing with me.”

She waited for his answer and after a slight hesitation, he asked. “Wait- you aren’t serious, are you?”

“I am serious. Sing or I’ll continue to sing until the sun rises.” She threatened him with a smirk playing on her lips.

Logy knew Escha, she would do it… Or she would get tired somewhere halfway. But when was halfway? He didn’t know. So, he supposed it was better to sing than to be tortured and be forced to listen to the nursery rhyme again and again before she grew tired.

He took a deep breath and he started to sing. “Twinkle twinkle little star-”

Escha hummed as he continued to sing, and with every word, Logy could feel his face burning and he immediately regretted his choice of agreeing to sing such a song. And yet he sang. Hoping that the reward will be that she won't make him hear the nursery rhyme ever again. And when he reached the last line of the song, the humming died and his voice faded to a whisper as he turned to face her. The embarrassment had melted and his mouth twitched upwards, the girl who sung fell silent and her singing was replaced with deep peaceful breaths. She must have tired herself while singing. He reached for a blanket from his bag and covered Escha.

Logy sat by the fire which crackled and danced under the night sky as he polished his sword. This time, however, he couldn't help humming to a childish tune which was stuck in his mind thanks to a certain somebody who was now sleeping peacefully under the twinkling little stars.


End file.
